How I Met Your Mother
by Potato Jam 7
Summary: When the girls (Reyna, Annabeth, Piper, Katie, and Hazel) go out on a girl's day out, that leaves Percy, Travis, Frank, Jason, and Leo to take care of NINE unruly kids. When things start looking bad, Percy finally comes up with an idea to calm the kids down-tell them a story. But the kids don't just want any story-they want to know the story of how their dads met their moms.
1. Prologue

**I've had this idea for this fic for a LOOONG time, and finally I decided to actually type it up and post it! :) Just so you guys know, for the next two weeks or so, I'll be visiting my cousins, so I probably won't be on fan fiction a whole lot. Just wanted you guys to know, in case you PM me or something and I don't respond. I don't want you guys to think I died or something… ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the song Tik Tok!**

The Jackson house was crazy.

Actually, chaotic was more of the word. Tables were turned upside down, things were shattering, and screams and yells were heard all over as Percy, Leo, Travis, Frank, and Jason raced around the house, trying to prevent all the destruction they possibly could.

Basically, they were epically failing at that.

Leo Valdez collapsed on the couch, while his daughter Esperanza jumped on the coffee table, squirting everything with apple juice from her water gun. "What are we going to do?" Leo asked miserably.

"I know, right," Travis replied from the dining room, where he was failing to break up a fight between his daughter, Lucille, and Percy's daughter, Madison. Apparently, Lucy had stolen Madison's favorite sparkly cherry lip gloss, which was some sort of major crime in the world of girls.

"SPRINKLES!" screamed Nathan, Jason's four year old son.

"Nate! We do not throw sprinkles!"

"SPRI-"

_Rrrrip!_

"Dennis! No eating books! And Samantha! We do not pee in the sink!" Frank scolded.

"Silenaohmygodsyourmotherisgoingtokillyou! Who do you think you are, young lady?!" Percy exclaimed while frantically trying to clean up the Coke his four year old daughter, Silena, spilled on Annabeth's blue prints. Percy was toast if Annabeth found out.

"Esper-STOP SHOOTING ME WITH APPLE JUICE!"

"Yer going down, bro," Esperanza growled as she shot him in the balls with apple juice. Leo groaned.

"She stole my lipgloss!" exclaimed Madison.

"Not my fault! Finders, keepers, losers, weepers!" Lucille chanted.

"Lucille, give back the lip gloss," Travis said, trying to keep the peace. "Why don't you-"

"Hey Dad, look at me!" Lucille's twin, Amanda, was standing on top of the banister railing with a "parachute" made of towels strapped to her. Even Travis had never done something that stupid.

"Mandie, don't move! I'm coming to get you, okay!" Travis called.

"SPRINKLES!"

"Shoot 'em all!"

"Dennis! Look what you've done!"

"SPRINKLEEEEEESSS!"

Percy could barely think above all the racket. At the moment, he was trying to pry his seven year old son. Charlie, off of the TV.

"I'm pretending to be a bird," Charlie insisted, "Birds like to perch on things."

"But Charlie, you're a _human_," Percy said, grabbing him from the waist and trying to haul him off. Eventually, after numerous kicks and punches thrown at him, Percy gave up and collapsed to the floor.

This was pathetic. Here they were, five grown men, _demigods_, who had braved worse than this, falling to their knees because of nine measly kids. The kids were never like this when their moms were home. _Am I a bad parent?_ Percy thought worriedly. He didn't think he was. He tried to be the best he could be. He took his kids to Sea World every summer, chaperoned every school field trip he could, took them to the movies all the time…and yet he couldn't keep them under control for one afternoon.

_This is it,_ Percy thought, _we need to think of a way to get them under control_. And that's when he had an idea. A good idea. An idea that was sure to succeed.

Despite all the craziness, Percy picked his way over upturned chairs, scattered possessions, and sprinkles until he found each dude. Carefully, he ushered them into the master bathroom, the one place where the kids WEREN'T.

"This is torture," Leo said, awkwardly holding his hand near his crotch.

"Me too," Travis agreed, and climbed up onto the toilet seat. "Well, if we're going to be staking out here, I might as well be Ruler of the Bathroom or something."

"This is a big mistake," Frank said miserable, turning away from Travis. "We should've never said we would watch them while our wives went out."

"I agree," Jason said.

"Listen gu-"

"HEY! How come _he_ gets to be ruler of the bathroom?!" Leo demanded.

"'Cause I'm just that much awesomer, Valdez! But don't worry, I'll make you Chief of the Bathtub. That's pretty awesome, you know." Then Travis added, "But not as awesome as being Ruler of the Bathroom."

"Fine," Leo muttered, making his way across the bathroom tiles and plopping down in the tub. "Hey guys! Look, I'm Kesha! _Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy/Grab my glasses-"_

"Okay, okay!" Jason exclaimed, laughing at Leo's bad impression. Then his face turned serious. "Guys, Percy brought us up here for a reason. What is it Percy?"

"It's a zoo downstairs," Percy said, "But I have this idea to get the kids to calm down."

All eyes turned expectantly to Percy.

"We'll tell them a story!" Percy said, grinning at his ingenious idea.

Leo snorted from the bathtub. "You've got to be kidding me! You know they can barely sit still for five minutes. How'll we get them to sit still during a whole _story_?"

"Percy has a point though," Frank pointed out, "Samantha and Dennis _do_ calm down a little when Hazel tells them a story." Travis and Jason nodded in agreement.

"So it's agreed-we'll tell the kids a story to calm them down?" Jason asked.

"Yup," Percy said as he opened the bathroom door and the guys filed out. "Get out of the tub, Kesha. We've got some storytelling to do."

* * *

"OKAY KIDS, WE'RE GOING TO TELL YOU A STORY!" Percy bellowed as the five of them reached the bottom step. At the word 'story', nine pairs of eyes looked up at them. For once the house was silent.

"Come to the living room and we'll tell it to you," Percy said. Miraculously, all the kids came to the living room, even Madison, Lucy, and Amanda, the older ones. Percy felt a tinge of pride that his plan had worked. _I should win a World's Best Man Babysitter/Dad Award_, thought Percy.

"All right," Percy said, once the kids were seated on the carpet. He took a deep breath, and began the story, praying that this would work, "So once up-"

"Um, no offense, Percy, but I should really tell the story. I'm like the Boss at storytelling," Travis cut in. Percy saw Lucy roll her eyes, but he let Travis tell the story anyway. It didn't matter _who_ told the story, as long as the kids just calmed down and shut up.

"Okay. So once upon a time there was this hot chick who was a princess and this sexy dude who was a prince and-"

"Ugh! Dad! No!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah," Amanda added. "We want to hear something _different_."

"Sprinkles!" Nate said quietly. Jason glared at him.

Madison nodded, agreeing with what the twins had said. She turned her head towards Percy. "I want to hear the story of how you met mom."

**Okay! That's the Prologue of How I Met Your Mother:) Just in case you didn't catch the names of their children (it was pretty chaotic back there), here they are:**

**Percy and Annabeth: Charlie (the one who pretends to be a bird), Silena (the Coke spilling kid), and Madison (the girl who freaks out when her lip gloss gets stolen).**

**Leo and Reyna: Esperanza (violent one)**

**Jason and Piper: Nate (SPRINKLES!)**

**Travis and Katie: Lucille (mischievous thief) and Amanda (dumb daredevil)**

**Frank and Hazel: Samantha (pees in the sink), Dennis (eats books).**

**Well, they're one interesting bunch! Anyway, we all know that Percy will be the first to tell the story of how he met Annabeth (Percabeth!), but which dude do you want to tell the story of how they met their wife next? Tell me in a review!**

**Also, since they're dudes and they want to seem a whole lot manlier than they actually are, the story might vary a little from how they actually met in the books…:)**

**Wow, this is a LOOONG author's note! Anyway, have an AWESOME day, and remember to review! :DDDD**


	2. Percabeth

**AHHH! I SURVIVED MY COUSINS! No, just kidding, I love them, but there's only so much of racing cars down a stair railing that a girl can take ;). **

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I love you all :D! Okay, so one guest asked how Tratie started, and I'm going to try to answer that the best I can…**

**I don't think anyone knows EXACTLY how tratie started, but I have a feeling it started after TLO was published. If you remember back to the beginning, at one point, Travis and Katie were fighting because Travis pulled that Easter-bunnies-on-the-roof prank that us Tratie shippers seem to love to write about so much;). My guess it, people read that and thought, "Aw, they argue like a married couple! They would be really cute together." and eventually started shipping it. Fandom is just amazing like that :D**

**Hope that answered your question, Guest! Okay, guys, it's time to hear about everyone's favorite couple-PERCABETH!**

"Well," Percy said, looking expectantly at the other guys. "Shall we?"

"Why not?" asked Jason, and the rest murmured their agreement or nodded.

"Okay," Percy said, and turned back to the kids, "I'll tell the story of how I met Annabeth first, okay?"

The kids nodded silently, their eyes fixated on Percy. Percy shivered. It was so creepy seeing nine normally rowdy kids so…_calm_.

"Well," Percy started, "It all started one day when I was twelve. When I was twelve, I was the most manly dude in the universe. I had these ripped arms, and a six pack. My legs were toned, too. In fact, when I was twelve, I was benching a hundred pounds!"

"No, you weren't," Travis interrupted, "You were, like, the scrawniest kid at camp. Even Connor was stronger than you, and he was nine and, like, freakin' eighty pounds."

Percy shot Travis a death glare. _Why did he have to ruin my totally epic story?_ "Okay fine," Percy grumbled, "Maybe I didn't have a six pack. And I wasn't ripped. But I was still pretty epic."

"Epicer than Superman?" Charlie asked, eyes wide.

"Charlie, Superman is practically my middle name!" Percy bragged.

"Sprinkles," Nate breathed in amazement.

"Anyway, back to the story," Percy continued, "So I was Percy Jackson, aka epicness, and it's a long story, but there was this minotaur chasing after me, my best friend Grover, and my mom. At the time, I didn't know I was a demigod."

"What's a minotaur?" Lucy asked.

"You don't want to know," Jason replied grimly, and Lucy's eyes widened.

Percy looked around to see if there were any more questions before continuing. "Grover, Mom, and I were in my hideous step dad's car, racing through the wind and rain, trying to get away from that minotaur. Finally, we pulled up at a camp-Camp Half Blood, all though I didn't know at the time."

"The rain drenched me, causing my totally awesome hair flatten against my face. A bolt of lightning had struck our car, making a hole in its roof. My mom and I were okay, but Grover wasn't. He'd passed out in the car."

There was a sharp intake of breath when Percy said 'passed out' . Percy smiled. This was the exact effect he was going for.

" 'GO PERCY!' my mother screamed, 'CROSS THAT PROPERTY LINE AND YOU'RE SAFE!' She pointed in the distance, where a tall pine marked the property line."

" 'NO! NOT WITHOUT YOU, DEAR MOTHER!' I yelled back at her. The minotaur was slowly advancing. My hair whipped in my face because of the strong wind."

" 'JUST GO, PERCY, MY DARLING SON!'" she called."

"Percy!" Percy heard a Frank like voice say from somewhere in the corner of his mind. He ignored it.

" 'BUT I CAN'T LEAVE YOU BEHIND! I CANNOT BEAR TO LET MY DEAR MOTHER FALL TO THE HANDS OF THIS RUFFIAN!' I bellowed into the wind."

"Percy!". Again with that voice. This time, it sounded more like Frank. Percy ignored the voice again. He was on a roll here!

"'NO PERCY! YOUR LIFE IS MORE VALUBLE TO ME THAN MY OWN! I SHALL-'"

"PERCY!"

This time, Percy listened to the voice, and opened one eye. He hadn't even realized he'd had his eyes closed. Looking down, he realized he was standing on the piano bench, his arms thrust out dramatically in front of him. Blushing, Percy stepped off the bench.

"Just making sure you were okay there, bro," Leo said, patting his arm, "You were getting a little _too_ into your story."

Percy continued his story, taking great care to make sure he didn't stand on the piano bench again. "Well, basically, I refused to leave my mother's side. Oh yeah, and Grover was still passed out in the car. As the minotaur lumbered forward, I decided to make a run for camp. But before I reached the camp, my mother got captured by the minotaur! With a flash of light, she disappeared."

"But Grandma's still alive!" Madison exclaimed.

"Yeah," Percy said, "She is."

"How?"

"That's a whole 'nother story," Percy replied, "_Anyway_, my heart was hollow and I felt like falling to the ground and weeping, but I knew I had to be manly and save poor Grover (and myself) from the minotaur. I'm not sure how I did it, bus after a lot of epic fighting, I managed to tear one of its horns off its ugly head and stab the minotaur with it. The minotaur disintegrated into yellow dust, and wouldn't come back until a very, very long time later, thanks to my awesomness. I was ready to drop, but I bravely hauled Grover over the property line of Camp. Then _I_ passed out."

"I don't get it. When does Mommy come in?" Silena asked, disappointment showing on her features.

"Shhh, I'm getting to that part! When I woke up, I was in a very hospitalish like bed, and a girl with blonde curls and grey eyes was spoon feeding me something." Percy got a faraway look in his eyes. "She looked like a princess…"

Percy snapped out of his daze, and returned to his story. "I remember the first thing she told me was 'You drool in your sleep' which I most certainly do now, because I'm _way_ too manly to do that. Then she started asking me a bunch of questions about Summer Solstice. Well, that's how I met Annabeth! The end," Percy finished without much bravado.

"That's it?" Amanda asked incredulously, "There's got to be more."

"Well, I _did_ drench her in toilet water later," Percy offered.

"How about your first kiss or something?" asked Madison.

"Oh, that was when I was on a quest, and the volcano Mt. St. Helens was about to explode. I think she only kissed me because she thought I was about to die. But our first _for real_ kiss? That was on the night of my sixteenth birthday, August eighteenth. Annabeth had just given me a a blue cake that she and Tyson had baked. Actually, it looked more like a blue brick, but never mind that. I don't exactly remember what happened but, the next thing I knew, she had put her arms around my neck, and we were kissing. It was the best thing ever," Percy said, with misty eyes.

"But then a bunch of campers had to dunk us in the lake!" Percy said, narrowing his eyes at Travis.

Travis raised his hand. "Me and Connor thought of that," he said proudly. Percy continued to glare at him, until Esperanza got bored and shot apple juice at the two of them, breaking the tension.

"Well," Percy continued. "That didn't stop me and Annabeth! When we were underwater, I made a huge bubble, so that we both could breathe, and we continued our kissing from there. Her lips felt like rose petals. I wished it could've lasted forever, but the other campers were starting to get seriously suspicious about what was going on down there. We eventually came up. I'd have to say, those were probably the best ten minutes of my life," Percy finished.

For a second, nobody spoke, not even Travis or Leo. They all seemed to be in a sort of daze from Percy's story. Finally, Esperanza shot a fountain of apple juice from her water gun, as if to signify her approval of the story. Madison and Amanda clapped. "If I ever get a boyfriend, I want him to kiss me underwater just like that," Lucille whispered to her twin, Amanda. Nate threw a fistful of sprinkles in the air, as if to celebrate the story.

"And that, boys and girls, is the complete, full, and totally true-" at this, the guys snorted, "-story of how I met your mother!"

**Percy has to be the worst storyteller ever! If I hear the word 'epic' or 'manly' one more time, I swear, I'm going to poke someone's eye out ;) His isn't probably the worst though. Just wait until Travis and Leo tell their stories. Oh cupcakes, that is going to be ****_interesting!_**

**Remember in the Prologue when I asked you guys who you wanted to go after Percabeth? Well, the top three were Leyna, Tratie, and Jasper. Which one of the three do you guys want for chapter two? Tell me in a review!**

**Have an awesomesauce day, and remember to REVIEW! :D**


	3. Tratie

** Thank you thank you thank you for all those reviews, guys! :D I LOVE YOU PEEPS! I don't think that I was able to respond all of them, and if I forgot to respond to yours, I am so sorry:( I'll try to be better with review-responding from now on:)**

**Aaaannnyway, it's Tratie time guys! Be prepared for MORE horrible story telling ;)**

Long after Percy finished telling his tale, an awestruck silence swept over the room. Even Nate didn't utter a word, even though it was obvious that he was just waiting to jump up and scream, "SPRINKLES!". Percy let a small smile of satisfaction creep onto his face. _I AM the World's Best Man Babysitter, _he thought_, I should have a show or something where I teach men to babysit. Yup, I can see it now-_ America's Next Man Babysitter!_ It'll be one of those shows where at each level I eliminate one person. Of course, I'll have lots of fans. Everywhere I go, I'll be signing t-shirts and-_

"Okay, okay, okay," a voice said, interrupting Percy from his thoughts. He looked up to see who was speaking-Travis! Percy glared at him. _He should know better than to interrupt my adoring fans, who are relishing in the awesomeness of my story_, Percy thought stormily.

Travis continued, "I know Percy's story was cute and everything, but seriously, it was just so…so..sappy!" Travis let out a shiver, "So now it's time for some EXTREME ROMANCE! And that's why I'm going to tell you the story of how I met Katie next."

"Hey, who said you could go next?!" demanded Leo.

"Duh. I'm the Master of the Bathroom, and I always go second because second is the best!" Travis exclaimed, like everyone should know that.

"What's Master of the Bathroom?" Amanda asked. Travis ignored her.

"Leo's right," Frank echoed, "Why should you go next?"

"I agree too," Jason chimed in. Percy, who was still slightly upset with Travis for stealing his spotlight, grunted in agreement.

"Tell you what, Zhang," Travis said, thumping Frank on the back (Frank shuddered), "I'm going to promote you to Chief of the Bathtub, because you look like a panda, and I_ LOVE _pandas. Plus, you're pretty darn awesome. Valdez, I'm un-promoting you from Chief of the Bathtub!" Travis pointed a finger at Leo.

"What?! You can't do that!"

"Oh, yes I can! Now you're officially Chancellor of That Rug By The Toilet That's There In Case You Have Bad Aim! Grace, I'm gonna make you Lord of the Space Underneath the Sink. Jackson, you're Ruler of the Toilet Paper."

"What? I'm way better than toilet paper!"

"You get what you get and you don't get upset."

"I HATE MY NEW JOB!"

"Too bad, Valdez."

"Is being Chief of the Bathtub good?"

"What does Lord of the Space Underneath the Sink do?"

"What's going on?" asked Samantha.

Silena shrugged. "I have no idea."

Before things got too out of hand, Jason was able to clear his head and get the guys to stop bickering. "QUIET," Jason said in a forceful, commanding voice. Almost instantly, the arguing ceased. Percy glanced up, feeling somewhat stupid. How had they let themselves get carried away with Travis's imaginary bathroom world? They were terrible babysitters. "Sorry," Percy mumbled to Jason and the kids.

Apparently, Leo felt just as guilty about the argument, because he cleared his throat and said, "Um, I think it's okay if Travis goes second."

"Thank you Chancellor," Travis said with a smirk. "Now listen up, cotton swabs, 'cause I'm gonna tell you about how I met Katie!"

"Cotton swabs?" the kids chorused, confused.

"Yeah, that's what I call my peasants," Travis replied. "You know, since I'm Master of the Bathroom?"

The kids nodded, even though they looked like they didn't get it. Travis continued speaking. "Honestly it wasn't love at first sight," he said.

"It wasn't?!" asked Lucy, eyes wide. She, Amanda, and Lucy all exchanged looks, like they couldn't believe that Travis and Katie used to hate each other.

"Yeah," Travis answered, "We used to hate each other guts. I think that was mostly my fault, because the first time we met, when Katie came to camp, I put a whoppee cushion under her chair at dinner. You know, I still don't think she's forgiven me for that," Travis said with a chuckle. Percy smiled, because he remembered exactly how Katie's face looked when she found out that there was whoppee cushion under her chair.

"Anyway, I paid the price for that whoppee cushion-after dinner, when I admitted to Katie that I put it under her chair, she scratched my arm. And she scratches HARD! See, I even have a scar to prove it," Travis said, rolling up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a faded scar, that sort of looked like a hamburger. "I don't know how she knew I've always wanted a tattoo of a hamburger on my bicep," Travis said admiringly.

"Really?" asked Esperanza.

"Nah," said Travis, "I was just joking. A steak tattoo would be much cooler than a hamburger. Hey, where were we with the story? Oh, yeah, when Katie scratched me! So, from there, things went downhill-I always pranked her, she always blew up at me. We were archenemies."

"If you two were archenemies, then how did you ever end up married?!" Madison exclaimed, frustrated.

"Patience, young cotton swab. I'm getting there," Travis replied, "In a weird way, though, I guess we kinda liked each other. I remember this one time, Katie gave me fake mold for my thirteenth birthday. Then, another time, I bought her a sunhat for Christmas."

"A sunhat for Christmas?" Samantha asked.

"Don't ask. As we got older, I used to hang out in the strawberry fields with her, except we didn't really talk or anything, I just found ways to get on her nerves. I used to tell her all these terrible jokes," Travis said, shuddering at the thought of the jokes. Then he added, "But whenever a guy tells a girl corny jokes, it just means he likes her."

"So you liked Katie?" Dennis asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't know it at the time. Then, this one prank I played changed _everything_!" Travis said dramatically. The kids leaned forward in anticipation, waiting to hear about the prank. "I put Easter Bunnies on the Demeter Cabin's grass roof!" Travis exclaimed.

"Oh," Amanda said, clearly disappointed, " You _always_ tell us about this one."

"Yeah, but there's more that I _didn't _ tell you. So, the whole camp was watching while Katie blew up at me. After the Titan War-you guys know about that, right?- we had a counselor meeting, and all of the counselors started complaining that we argued too much, and that it was getting annoying to witness yet another Travis/Katie fight. Or a Tratie fight, which was what the Aphrodite cabin called it. I have no idea what a 'Tratie' is. Aaaaannyway, Chiron, who pretty much heads the meetings, said he was disappointed in us, and decided that he was going to find a way for us to spend more time together, so we could hopefully become friends. He told us that Mr.D was going to find us something to do _together_."

"Is he the fat dude who was obsessed with wine?" asked Lucy.

"Yup!" Travis replied. Thunder rumbled in the distance, but Travis ignored it. "That's him! Anyway, Mr.D decided that we would organize his secret wine cellar in age order, from oldest to newest. Looking back on it, I'm not exactly sure _why_ he let two _fifteen_ _year olds _into his _wine cellar_. I mean, that's kind of a recipe for disaster."

"Mr.D 's secret wine cellar was HUGE. It was located about a mile away from camp, and it was underground. Mr.D told us that he was saving up the wine for when his punishment as being head of the camp was up, and he told us that we'd better do a good job, or else he would turn us into dolphins. I told him I'd rather be a narwhal, but he just gave me the finger."

"Katie and I worked all day in that wine cellar. We didn't talk at all, until the end of the day, when we accidentally bumped shoulders. Even then, we didn't say much-just sorry."

"This is getting booorrriiing," Lucy whined, "When's the kissing going to come in?"

"Hold on! I'm getting there! So, it was getting kinda late, and we were getting kinda tired, and then suddenly, I realized that Katie was actually kinda…_cute_. And all of the sudden, I wanted to kiss her. Really bad."

"Soooo?" Madison prompted.

"So I did what any ADHD, dyslexic demigod would do- I kissed her."

A few of the girls squealed. "What happened next?" they asked.

"Umm….we kind of just stared at each other with our lips pressed against each others. Then Katie started kissing me back. It was weird," Travis said. A few of the girls groaned. Then, Madison asked, "What did it taste like?"

"Um, lips?" Travis asked/said stupidly, "Why does any of this matter?"

"Because," Amanda explained, exasperated, "The way you're describing it isn't _romantic_ enough!"

"I kissed her! It was just a kiss. There's kind of nothing else to tell," Travis replied.

"Did you guys get together after that?" asked Madison, changing the topic.

"Oh, no," Travis said, chuckling, "We didn't get together. Definitely not. Not until a year later."

"WHAT?!"

Travis let a small smile play on his lips. "The thing was," he said, "Gardner and I-"

"Seriously, Travis?" Jason asked, "You call your _wife_ by her maiden name?"

"Why not?" Travis asked stupidly. Everyone sighed with exasperation, but Travis still continued his story. "The thing was, _Katie_ and I had too much pride to admit that we actually liked each other. We'd been archenemies forever, and we both kinda took pride in that. After we kissed and were leaving for the night, we made a pact to NEVER tell anyone what happened in the wine cellar. Then we went on with our lives and acted like nothing happened."

"Until the next year, of course. That's when we got locked in the basement of the Big House, and it was so cold down there, like, negative twenty or something, and we were _so_ bored and there was nothing better to do but kiss, so we did, and then I got the guts to ask her out," Travis finished in one breath.

"That's sweet," Lucy crowed.

"And that's pretty much the end of my story," Travis finished. Unlike when Percy finished his story, there was no clapping, awestruck silence, or visible approval of the story. All that you could hear was the sound of Nate chanting, "Sprinkles, sprinkles, sprinkles," under his breath, and the word "Tratie" being whispered among the three older girls. Travis glanced at them, a look of confusion on his face.

"Now would someone _please _ tell me, what the heck is a 'Tratie'?!"

**Hey, Travis isn' t that bad of a storyteller! I originally thought I'd make him a really cocky storyteller, but I actually like him better as a stupid and ignorant storyteller. It's cuter that way;) Anyway, I already made up my mind about who's going next! The next storyteller will be…*drumroll*…sorry, I can't tell you! It's a ****_surprise_**** ;)**

**Review!:D**


	4. Frazel

**A bunch of you guys guessed that this chapter would be Leyna. A handful guessed Jasper. But none of you guys guessed the real ship-FRAZEL! **

**Okay, okay, I get it! For some reason, Frazel isn't that popular :/ But seriously, how can you go wrong with a Chinese baby faced man and a girl who's a jewel-magnet? Plus, I think they're super cute together :) Enjoy! **

For a few minutes, a question lingered in the air: _Who would go next?_ Percy figured nobody wanted to say anything, because if they did, it was entirely possible that World War Three would break out right then and there in the Jackson's living room. Finally, Jason broke the silence.

"Why don't we pull straws? Whoever gets the shortest straw goes next," Jason suggested.

"One problem, Jason," Percy said, "I don't think we have straws."

"You don't have straws?!" Travis asked in disbelief, "What kind of family are you?!"

"I don't know," Percy admitted sheepishly, "We just never buy straws."

Before Travis could speak, Jason interrupted, "That's okay. We'll just use pasta or something." With that, Jason vanished out the living room entrance and into the kitchen. A few seconds later, he reappeared, and handed three sticks of spaghetti to Percy. "Make one smaller," he told him, "Then let us pick."

Percy turned his back to the three anxious guys, and snapped one piece in half. Then, he positioned the strands of spaghetti so that they all looked the same height. "Okay!" he called, "Ready!"

All three of them lined up to pick a piece of pasta, Leo first. Leo closed his eyes, then made a big show of sniffing each piece, licking each one ("EW!" Travis said), and then finally picking out one towards the left. Jason and Frank looked a little reluctant to be picking out pieces of spaghetti that Leo had licked, but did it anyway.

"Okay! Show us your pieces guys," Percy said, as each guy took a hand out from behind his back…except for Leo.

"Leo, where's your piece?" Percy asked. He couldn't understand how Leo's piece had disappeared in less than five seconds. Maybe it fell on the ground? Percy scanned the ground, but saw nothing.

All of the sudden, everyone became aware of the crackling noise coming from Leo. "Leo," Jason asked, "Did you eat your piece of spaghetti?"

As a response, Leo opened his mouth, to reveal tiny globs of chewed up spaghetti. Percy facepalmed.

"Ew," Travis said, "That really wasn't necessary, bro."

"What? I got hungry!" Leo protested. Percy rolled his eyes, and looked at Jason and Frank's pieces. Frank's was clearly the smallest, nearly drowning in his huge hand.

"Well, I guess Frank gets to go next," Percy said, clapping Frank's back.

"Way to go, Chief of the Bathtub!" Travis exclaimed. Percy swore he saw Leo bare his teeth at Travis. Travis smiled innocently ahead. Leo narrowed his eyes.

"Can we _please_ let Frank tell his story?!" Lucy exclaimed. "I really want to find out how he met Hazel."

"But you want to find out how _I_ met Reyna more, right?" Leo asked hopefully.

"Not really," Lucy said, "Dad already told me. You blew up her camp, right?"

Leo grumbled something about how children these days were so ungrateful, but didn't say anything more. Everyone turned their attention from Leo, and looked right at Frank, who blushed. _Poor guy, _Percy thought, _probably isn't used to being in the spotlight_. Percy made a mental note to request that Frank should never be interviewed on America's Next Man Babysitter.

"Well, um, where should I start?" Frank asked nervously.

"When you met Mommy, duh!" Samantha exclaimed. Dennis nodded in agreement.

"Um, okay," Frank said uncertainly, "So the day I first met Hazel was my third day at Camp Jupiter. Under Reyna's orders-"

"That's my wife!" Leo called from the kitchen.

"SHUT UP, LEO!" everyone chorused. Frank continued his story.

"Like I was saying before _somebody_ interrupted me, under Reyna's orders, I was carrying a box of armor to the barracks. The armor was really heavy, but luckily, I was a pretty strong guy," Frank boasted.

"That's why I appointed him as Chief of the Bathtub," Travis added, "Plus he has a better attitude than _someone I know_."

"Still, the box was heavy. I swear, that thing was, like, two tons."

"Whoa," Amanda breathed.

"What's a _ton_?" asked Esperanza.

"Two thousand pounds," Frank replied proudly.

"I want a ton of water guns," Esperanza said matter of factly.

"I want a ton of brownies with peach preserves," Frank said, getting a faraway look in his eyes.

"I want a ton of blue cookies," Percy added.

"I want a ton of pandas," Travis said.

"GUYS! Back to the story, Frank!" Jason frantically reminded him.

"Right!" Frank exclaimed, snapping out of his daze. "But I still want those brownies with peach preserves. _Anyway_, there I was, carrying a heavy box of armor. The box was so big that I could hardly see above it! At Camp Jupiter, we had this elephant named Hannibal. Hannibal was _huge_. He used to leave us…um…these _really big presents_ all over the place."

"Oooh! What type of presents?!" Silena asked excitedly. She clearly didn't understand what Frank meant by 'presents'.

"Big, smelly presents," Frank said, "You wouldn't want them. You remember how I said that I couldn't see over the box, right? Well, I couldn't see Hannibal's poop on the ground-"

"But I thought you said it was a _present_!" Silena exclaimed, frustrated. Percy, Frank, Jason, and Travis all bit back their smiles.

"A _present_ is another word for _poop_," Madison told her sister slowly, "_Now_ do you get it?!"

"Yup!" Silena said happily.

"Okay! On with the story! So, I couldn't see over the box, and accidentally slipped right into a pile of Hannibal's poop. It was horrible; all the armor was covered in poop, and the worst part was that I smelled horrible for three days straight . I was just-"

"Ew. Don't you take baths?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah, but Reyna-"

"MY WIFE!" Leo called, mouth filled with food.

"-didn't let us have more than five minutes in the shower."

"That sucks," Amanda said sympathetically.

"It did," Frank replied, "Especially when you're covered in Hannibal's poop. Anyway, for a couple seconds I just lay there in the poop, taking in the situation, when all of the sudden a girl appeared in front of me. She was a couple years younger than me, with hair and skin the color of brownies, and eyes that looked like jars of peach preserves. She was dressed in full battle gear, and I remembered that when I first saw her, I remember thinking that she could've been a queen or something. She was just _that_ pretty."

"Wait, did you just say that her _skin was like brownies_ and her _eyes were like peach preserves_?" Madison asked incredulously.

"I'm trying to use imagery," Frank told her.

"Oh. Okay. Nice, um, similes!" she exclaimed half heartedly.

"Thanks!" Frank beamed, "But back to the story. The girl, who was Hazel by the way, held out a hand. I remember taking it. She helped me up, and for a couple seconds, we just stood there. Then I said, 'Thanks'. And she laughed and told me, 'You should really watch where you're going'."

"Over the next couple weeks, Hazel and I became best friends. And the better friends we became, the more in love with her I was. She wasn't just pretty-she had brains and was tough too. She was always by my side, and I was by her side. One day, a scruffy boy arrived at camp and-"

"I am _not_ scruffy!" Percy exclaimed.

"Sorry," Frank replied. "Anyway, one day _a_ boy arrived at camp, and he was Percy." Frank looked at Percy, who gave him the symbol to move on. "It's kind of a long story, but the next thing we knew, me, Percy, and Hazel were going on a quest to Alaska together! On that quest I got my first kiss from Hazel," Frank said dreamily.

"Were one of you about to die?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"No," Frank said, "She just liked me, and I liked her."

"Oh," Lucy said flatly, "But your story was _sooo cute_," she said earnestly, "I mean, I wish Dad and Mom's story was as cute as yours and Hazel's."

Frank blushed. "Thanks," he replied.

"How is kissing in a wine cellar _not_ cute?" Travis muttered under his breath, low enough so that only Percy and Jason, who were standing right next to him could hear.

"Well, that's the story of how I met Hazel," Frank finished, and a little clapping followed, from everyone. After a moment of awkward silence, Esperanza whined, "I'm huuuunnngry!"

"Well," Percy said, checking the clock in the room, "It _is_ about time we had a snack."

All of the sudden, Travis sprung up from the sofa. "Snack!? I'll go order the Chinese food!" he exclaimed as he ran over to the kitchen.

"Chinese food for a snack?" Frank asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't ask," Lucy and Amanda chorused.

Herding nine kids into the kitchen was a lot harder than it looked. Madison repeatedly dropped her cherry lip gloss, and they all had to hunt all over the floor for it. Once or twice, there was a leak in Esperanza's water gun, and someone tripped over it (usually Travis. Leo always laughed and gave Esperanza a high five). It also didn't help that the Jackson's hallway was abnormally narrow.

_Finally_, Percy thought as they made it into the kitchen. He breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was fine now. They'd get a snack. Everyone would feel better after, and hopefully cooperate. Leo and Jason would tell their stories. It would be-

"Hey, Percy? Is it just me, or is that Nico running across the backyard?" Frank asked.

Percy turned. And sure enough, running across their backyard was a very disheveled Nico di Angelo.

**Aaaand that's chapter four! :D You know what, guys? I really hate fall. It's been my least favorite season since about third grade, mostly because school starts and you have to get adjusted to being in a new grade and all that stuff. Plus, I don't know what it is, but there's something about fall that just makes me feel so ****_lazy_****. I think that's the reason why I never do cross country ;)**

**Lately, because of fall and stuff being a little hectic (!), I haven't been able to read that much fanfiction! I know, horrible right? Chances are, I probably won't have time this week to scroll through the Just In page hunting for traties or anything else (yes, I really do scour the whole page just for traties! :) I'm just that obsessed), so this week, I'm asking ****_you_**** guys to recommend the best story****_ you_**** ever wrote to me! Just giving me the title is fine, but if you want to say a little more about your story, go for it! And if you don't have any stories up, recommend a friend's or your favorite story on this site. I Pinkie Swear I'll review each and every one :)**

**Before I go, one more note to this super long author's note: I made a blog about my updates, stories and other fangirly stuff, and if you want to view it, here's the address: www. potato jam 7 . wordpress . com (erase the spaces!) Or you can find the link up on my profile page :)**

**Remember to review! :D**


End file.
